


Be my Valentine?

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy gives Harry a Valentines day card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this Valentines day card and it just screamed Eggsy so had to write something about it. The photo of the card will be at the bottom of the fic. :D

The loud knock on the door drew Harry's attention away from the mountain of paperwork in front of him. 

"Come in" Harry calls as he takes his glasses off, rubbing at his eyes. He can feel a migraine coming on. 

Eggsy enters the room and Harry smiles warmly at him. "Ah Eggsy, what do you need?" 

"Nothing much, Harry. Just wanted to give you something" Eggsy says as he makes his way into the office. Eggsy is holding a card in his hand and when he gets to Harry's desk he holds it out nervously in front of him. 

Harry reaches for the card, confusion written over his face. It soon clears up when he opens the card. 

Harry chuckles at the image on the front and then turns the card over to read the inscription inside. 

Once he's finished he closes the card and gets up from the desk and makes his way over to Eggsy, who looks slightly embarrassed. 

"Thank you, Eggsy. It brought a much needed smile to my face" Harry says, pressing a soft kiss to Eggsy's forehead.

Eggsy beams up at him and the warm look in his eyes makes Harry's heart flutter. 

"Now, I'm afraid I have to finish this paperwork. I really wish I could abandon it but I'm afraid Merlin will have my head if I do" Harry says, regret in his tone. But Eggsy nods in understanding. 

"It's okay, I've got my own to finish anyway" Eggsy says, pulling a face as he makes his way towards the door. Eggsy's desk was piled high with mission reports that he kept failing to attend to. Harry and Merlin had both been on his back about it for ages, so Harry was surprised that Eggsy was finally working on it. 

"Okay, well I shall see you later, Eggsy. And once again thank you for the card" Harry says as Eggsy opens the door, giving Harry a wave before he closes the door behind him. 

Once Eggsy is gone, Harry sits himself back at his desk and pulls out the card. He places it on top of his desk and shakes his head at the ridiculous image on the front of it. 

But it had put a much needed smile on his face. 

* * *

 


End file.
